ABSTRACT The overarching goal of this Administrative Core is to provide a means by which the Translational Center for Molecular Profiling in Preclinical and Established Lupus will function seamlessly, covering many logistic areas. Three Specific Aims are proposed to accomplish this goal: Aim 1: To provide oversight for operational integration of the three Research Projects and two additional Cores (Core 1?Research Technology Core; Core 2?Clinical Core). The Administrative Core will provide governance, infrastructure, budgeting and financial accountability, dissemination of communicative materials, planning meetings and completing administrative tasks for all component Research Projects and Cores. Aim 2: To facilitate meaningful interactions among the Center personnel and the Advisory Committee. Two subaims are proposed: a) to continuously develop new initiatives and strategies to promote the interactions and collaborations among the 3 Research Projects and their interactions with the Cores; b) to facilitate communication between Center personnel and the Advisory Committee. The Advisory Committee is proposed to comprise 4 researchers with expertise relating to the proposed Research Projects, and 2 laypersons who will provide critical input on patients' perspectives with regard to feasibility of recruitment, ethical issues, personal and population meaningfulness of the work proposed, and dissemination of results. The Director and Associate Director will organize twice-yearly Advisory Committee meetings, at which the Project Leads will give presentations to the group to assess project progress, adherence to timelines and milestones, as well as the merit of proposed Pilot/Feasibility Studies. Aim 3: To foster translational, interdisciplinary research on SLE at the NYU School of Medicine. Three Subaims describe our strategies: a) Clinical/Translational Liaison: Drs. Izmirly, Belmont and the Director ? by virtue of their attendance at clinical sites providing patients for the Clinical Core ? will interact with other Rheumatology faculty, fellows, residents and medical students. Their integral involvement is expected to foster patient interest and education and referral of patients seen by the other health care providers. b) Pilot/Feasibility Project Program: Within the School of Medicine and with support from the CTSI, the Director and Associate Director will publicize the opportunity to apply for Pilot and Feasibility Projects relating to SLE. Both the Director (as Director of the Division of Rheumatology) and Associate Director (as Professor of Medicine and Pathology who teaches courses in immunology and pathogenesis in the School of Medicine and Sackler Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences) are well- positioned to encounter, seek out, and encourage promising applicants for such Projects. c) Enrichment Program: The Director and Associate Director will work with the other Project and Core Leads/Associate Leads to invite visiting scholars to give seminars and interact with members of the Center, and arrange for Center members and their students to attend scientific meetings important for the disease theme of this Center.